Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 13\% \times 0.6 \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 12.5\% \times 60\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ 12.5\% \times 60\% \times -100\% = -7.5 \% $